


Caged Dragon

by GummiStories



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Dragon!Hanzo, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Shapeshifting, Vulnerable Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Hanzo didn't come back from his last mission, Jesse is worried for his archerWhat Jesse doesn't know is that his dragon is right under his nose





	Caged Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draconis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510295) by [Akiko_Natsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko). 



“McCree if you don’t stop pacing, I’ll tie you to a chair” Ana frowned as she watching him pace the room for what seemed like the thousandth time

“I’ll stop pacin’ when Hanzo is found!” McCree snapped back in both anger and desperation, one week, one whole week since the failed mission and there was still no sign of Hanzo anywhere. The overwatch crew had received an anonymous tip regarding Talon, obviously, with an anonymous tip everyone was being extra cautious on the mission, low and behold the tip had been a trap.

The crew had been forced to evacuate, unknowingly leaving Hanzo behind. At first, when the ship arrived back and Hanzo hadn’t come off with everyone else, McCree was worried about his partner. But Hanzo was Hanzo, he’d be able to handle himself and make his way back to the base alone or at least make contact and request a pickup. A whole week of silence from Hanzo and McCree was now thinking the worse.

“Jesse, you know Hanzo, he’ll be just fine,” Lena said gently, walking towards the cowboy in an attempt to soothe his nerves.

“I know but… it’s not like ‘im to not give at least a small indication that’s alright, I’m worried Lena” McCree stopped when Lena placed her hands on his shoulders. Lena gave him a sad smile and rubbed his arms.

“Everything will be fine, he’ll show up, he just likes… lurking” Lena teased which made McCree smile a little, no truer words could be spoken about his boyfriend.

“Come on, I’ll show you something to get your mind off it” Lena gave him a beckoning nod and the two began walking down the halls of the base towards Winston’s lab.

“I’m not meant to tell anyone this since Winston thinks it should be all hush hush but, the mission wasn’t all a failure,” Lena said over her shoulder making McCree cock an eyebrow

“Oh really? And what will our resident scientist think about you tellin me this big secret” McCree asked

“Oh Winston’s a big softie, he’ll get over it; we caught this… creature, it’s so strange I’ve never seen anything like it” Lena expressed as they drew closer to the lab

“So that's why Winston and Angie 'ave been holed away all week, what kinda beast we talkin bout?” McCree asked as they reached the door. 

“Not really sure, it's big and blue and all scaly, kinda noodle like too” McCree’s eyes slightly widened at the explanation Lena gave… It couldn't be… could it? 

Lena punched in the code and the doors slid open to Winston's lab, inside Winston and Angela sat together looking over notes. 

“Lena I already told you that we didn't want to be disturbed for a while” Winston grumbled, not looking up from his work

“Ah, you said that a few days ago, how's it going?” Lena questioned, peering over the gorilla's shoulder, McCree following suit. 

“Not good, it will not calm and every attempt to sedate it doesn't work since it's scales are so tough” Angela sighed

“Mind if I have a look doc?” McCree asked, his anxiety was increasing every second, this creature sounded a lot like Hanzo and if it was the Shimada was most likely very distressed to be stuck in his dragon form around others. 

“I suppose” Angela shrugged getting up from her chair, Winston following her over to the control panel. Winston pressed a button and the blacked out windows in front of them went clear and McCree’s heart stopped. 

It was Hanzo in his dragon form, he was pacing around the small white room, seemingly crying out in distress and clearly panicking. 

“Shit” McCree exclaimed, rushing from behind the control panel towards the two glass doors that lead into the room. 

“McCree what are you doing?” Lena questioned 

“Winston open these doors” McCree demanded

“Jesse I don't think-

“Open this fuckin door right now!” Jesse shouted leaving all of the other members quite shocked. Winston opened the door, allowing the cowboy to walk in but not without shutting the doors behind him. 

“Hanzo! Hanzo!” McCree shouted, wanting to get the dragon's attention. McCree’s heart broke the moment the door opened as Hanzo’s cries met his ears, he'd never heard such an anguished sound in his life. 

At the sound of his name, Hanzo’s head whipped around to look at the cowboy, the dragon let out a whine. 

“Easy Han, it's alright” McCree soothed, Hanzo stopped pacing and slowly came over to McCree, the dragon was shaking badly and his breathing was still very panicked.

“You're alright sugar bean, take a deep breath for me” McCree continued, holding his arms outstretched the way you would calm a frightened horse. Hanzo seemed to take a breath before his long snout bumped against McCree’s head, prompting the cowboy to wrap his arms around his thin torso. 

“You have no idea how worried I've been honey bunch, when ya didn't come back on the ship…” McCree mumbled and burying his hands into Hanzo’s mane of golden hair. Hanzo crooned and nuzzled against McCree’s neck. 

“Do you want to change back?” McCree suggested, only to get a whine in response, McCree knew what the dragon meant by it. No one else in Overwatch had seen him in his dragon form before, changing back would mean showing that side of himself that he didn't wish to expose. 

“I know darlin', I know, but I want to make sure you aren't hurt so, please… for me?” McCree begged, pulling away from Hanzo to hold his snout between his hands. Hanzo huffed unhappily but nodded with fear shining brightly in his eyes, McCree placed a kiss to his nose. 

“It's alright, I gotcha” McCree reassured him, knowing how much vulnerability scared the archer. Hanzo let out a grunt of pain as he began to change back, bright blue began to fill the room making McCree have to place his arm over his eyes, the light becoming blinding. 

The light faded as quickly as it appeared and McCree removed his arm, both affection and sadness shooting through his chest as he took in Hanzo in his human form. The archer let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed against McCree, the pair sunk down to the floor, Hanzo having barely any energy. 

“They saw Jesse… They're going to think I'm a monster” Hanzo whimpered against McCree’s chest. Hanzo’s silk robes were torn and hanging around his waist, his hair lacking its normal yellow tie letting it hang all over his shoulders. 

“Pumpkin you know that they won't, the team loves ya, scales and all” McCree soothed, rubbing a hand up and down the archer's back. 

“May we go back to our room?” Hanzo asked softly

“‘course darlin, can you walk?” McCree said, receiving a shake of Hanzo’s head in response. McCree swept his arm under Hanzo’s legs and picked him up in a bridal carry. Hanzo hid his face in McCree’s neck as he walked through the door back into Winston's lab, the gorilla and two women staring in shock. 

“I'm so-

“It's alright Winston, you didn’ know. Has he eaten in the past week?” McCree questioned

“We put food in there a few times but he wouldn't touch it, I fear he may be dehydrated as well” Angela explained

“Any chance you could bring somethin up to our room? He needs rest” McCree said, Angela nodded and McCree turned beginning to head towards the bedroom, Hanzo was unsurprisingly quiet the whole way there. 

“How you feelin?” McCree asked, Hanzo only shrugged in response. McCree frowned and punched the combination into the keypad, causing the doors to slide open. He walked inside and placed Hanzo on the bed before kneeling down in front of him and tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“Hey,” The cowboy said gently, using a finger to lift Hanzo’s chin as he stared at the floor. 

“Not even Genji knew about this, Winston will have to tell everyone for their safety…” Hanzo mumbled, still not meeting McCree’s eyes

“You and I both know that's bullshit, sure he may have to tell everyone, but you wouldn't hurt a fly suga, you have the kindest heart” McCree replied firmly. 

Hanzo sighed before meeting McCree’s eyes, the cowboy gave him a gentle smile even though he could see tears gathering in the other's eyes. 

“Don't cry honey bunch, everything is gonna be just fine” McCree soothed, placing his hands against the sides of Hanzo’s head, thumbs wiping away the few stray tears that escaped. Hanzo sniffled and hugged himself attempting to curl up, this was something Hanzo always did when he felt emotionally vulnerable, attempt to make himself appear smaller and less noticeable, McCree wasn’t having that.

“Come here you,” McCree said before taking Hanzo into his arms, allowing the archer to sob and let all his emotions out into his chest, the cowboy just stroking his back and kissing his head to remind him that he was there. 

“How bout you eat whatever Mercy brings you and then we can have a bubble bath, maybe even take a nap after, how does that sound?” McCree suggested as he slowly pulled Hanzo away from his chest. Hanzo sniffled once more before wiping his eyes and nodding, smiling gently as he met McCree’s eyes. 

“I'd like that”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by TheHiddenScribe's story Draconis, I love this idea so much and they wrote it so well I just had to explore it further (angstily of course because well... I'm me)
> 
> I hope this is okay!
> 
> Comments make my day <3  
> Follow my tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
